Shadow Fixer
Dr. Adrian Cooper 'or '''Shadow Fixer '''is a major villain in ''Villainy & Virtue. He was created and is portrayed by LHudsonx. Shadow Fixer has superhuman abilities permitted by his heavily augmented body, as well as all-rounded weapon proficiency. Formerly a cybernetic implant surgeon, Cooper feel from grace when bionics were outlawed in Heartania. He served Marshal Maleficus for a short time before being imprisoned at the Tower. He fought as a member of the Tower B-Team during the City in Chaos arc before going rogue and escaping the team's grasp. Biography Dr. Adrian Cooper was, at a time long ago, a leading figure in the fielding of medical augmentation, using cybernetic transplants to better the lives of the ill and disabled. Reaching the apex of his career, Adrian married his lab partner Daniel Roselli. Everything seemed to be going well for him. However, things quickly took a turn for the worst. Radical extremists opposed to the idea of bionic augmentation, believing the process to be a violation of nature, hired a group of mercenaries to raid Cooper's laboratory. Daniel, who was in the lab at the time, fled to seek the help of a superhero. Unfortunately, when the time came the hero fled like a coward, and Daniel was murdered by the mercenaries. Adrian Cooper was fiercely outraged by the actions of both parties, his fury directed at both the activists that took his partner from him, and the hero who had betrayed Daniel's trust. To make matters worse, Heartania's government saw the attack as being justified and banned the practice of augmentation, taking away the last thing Adrian had left. His anger eating at his humanity, Adrian used what knowledge he had to transform himself into a weapon. He augmented a massive amount of his body, probably more than was even remotely safe, and stole a high-calibur military sniper rifle. He began a crusade of vengeance against everyone who had taken his life away from him, villains and heroes alike. Major Villainy and Virtue Arcs '''Day One The Shadow Fixer Emerges The Night of Fire Day Two The Fixer Makes Himself Known Recruitment under Marshal Maleficus The Golden Pineapple Day Three The Sledge Bank Heist City of Chaos Full Article: City of Chaos The first stop for the new duo was the docks, where Cooper gathered the equipment he needed to repair his damaged augmentations. Although they had originally planed to then join Nimbus and Knight at the prison, they were waylaid in order to intercept Reaver at City Hall. Cooper's quick thinking allowed him to save the life of Frequency, and he and Compound engaged Reaver and later Marshal Maleficus in battle. Following Reaver's escape, Cooper ran to the hospital garage, where he and Compound were immediately thrown into the action again to hold back the advance of Ares Warbander's warriors. Once the warriors were called to retreated, Cooper followed them to the City Mall. Making a grand entrance by smashing through a skylight, Cooper was met by Ares and promptly challenged him to a duel, with the stakes being his own life. Seeing an opportunity to redeem himself after his recent defeat at the hand of Pathfinder, Ares agreed to the challenge. The duel was short and largely one sided, allowing Cooper to quickly humiliate Ares by headbutting him, and through destroying his prized weapon through his limbs alone. After further humiliation, he makes his way towards the Golden Pineapple, due to his eye picking up Adamant Tyrant's mercenaries and the large signal Broker set off. Upon arrival he encountered the Marshal again. Following some taunting, he summoned the latest prototype of his invention before leaving. Shade engaged Reaver while Cooper briefly focused on the robot, but not before being saved by the Pursuer, who orders him to take on Reaver. After a quick recharge, he and Reaver engage each other. Appearance Cooper's most dominant trait is his augmented limbs and eye, which allow him to perform superhuman athletic feats at the cost of draining his limited energy supply. These cybernetics are painted black, so to disguise them while hunting enemies Fixer wears a tight black shirt. When wanting to blend in, Cooper wears clothes that cover his limbs (such as a bright red shirt under a white suit, with matching gloves), and sunglasses to mask his bionic eye. On his fourth finger Cooper wears his wedding ring, refusing to remove it. It serves as a constant reminder to him of why he fights. Personality Shadow Fixer is a relentless, ruthless enemy, unfazed by civilian casualties regardless of their necessity. He holds a seething hatred for villains for the harm they have done, and to the heroes who failed to protect his husband. Despite this, he has respect to some who identify themselves as Tower staff. His attitude towards old colleagues Athena and Lazarus is still high, and has a small amount of respect towards Starlass. Despite this, he maintains that Argent Mind will meet his end via the Fixer's means. Shadow Fixer does have boundaries, however - he will actively avoid bringing harm to doctors, scientists or their staff, due to a massive respect for their lines of work, and appears to become enraged at anyone bringing harm to them. He considers a medical facility a 'no fighting zone'. Relationships Argent Mind Starlass Reaver Athena/Lazarus Ares Warbander Trivia Quotes Category:Character Category:LHudsonx Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villain Category:B-Team Member